


all the good hearts

by peeks



Series: so show me family [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeks/pseuds/peeks
Summary: “God, I love you.”Patrick is almost sure he didn’t mean to say it at that moment but now that it’s out, he doesn’t really care. It’s worth the way Jonny’s breath stills for a second and he breathes in soundly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazer/gifts).



> thanks to ellie for supporting and going through this for any mistakes :)
> 
> you don't need the first part to read this but if you haven't read it and want to, you can go do that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8628802) as this happens after it!
> 
> enjoy :-)

On Jonny’s birthday, Patrick wakes up a little past eight in the morning, tired and warm underneath the heavy covers of Jonny’s bed.

It’s mid-playoff season for the Blackhawks so Patrick makes sure not to stir Jonny too much as he turns over, knowing that he needs all the sleep he can get on days off. Patrick settles in face to face with Jonny, staring at the slight flutter of his eyelids.

He’d slept over again last night, exhausted from a full day of hanging out with Jonny and Annabelle after school, and extremely thankful when Jonny offered the spot on his bed that he knows Patrick prefers. They’d put Annabelle to sleep after reading her two short books, then settled in comfortably on Jonny’s king-sized bed, Patrick tucked underneath Jonny’s firm, tight hold. He’d fallen asleep listening to Jonny’s breath slowing and settling down and he smiles, watching the same thing now.

Patrick only shuffles a little when he gets the urge to pee, so he attempts to swiftly slide Jonny’s arm off his torso, groaning when he catches Jonny’s eyes fluttering open. It takes a couple of seconds for Jonny to wake up and he lifts his gaze to meet Patrick’s sheepish expression.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Patrick half-whispers, a little guilty.

“S’okay,” Jonny answers, his voice groggy as he wipes at his eyes with his hand. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow and releases his hold on Patrick slightly.

Patrick shifts upwards and trails his fingers along Jonny’s naked chest, coming up to grasp at his chin. He leans up and softly presses his lips against Jonny’s, smiling when he gets the response he was looking for. Jonny kisses back sweetly and is grinning when he pulls back to look at Patrick after a couple of seconds, Patrick’s heart skidding in his chest.

“Happy birthday,” Patrick says, his eyes locked onto Jonny’s as he licks his lips quickly. He stares as Jonny follows the motion with his eyes, smirking as he reaches forward to kiss Jonny once more, teasing.

Jonny breathes hard against Patrick’s mouth as he replies, “Thanks, Pat.”

Patrick’s about to encourage some more making out or something, but a small knock at the door stops him. It’s familiar and faint, and Jonny smiles at Patrick before telling Annabelle to come in.

Annabelle opens the door and hops onto the bed in mere seconds, cuddling up to her dad, right between him and Patrick. She hugs Patrick good morning, to which he beams at her for, and then she turns to Jonny.

“Morning Papa! Happy birthday!” Annabelle exclaims happily, clapping her tiny hands.

Jonny chuckles and moves his face to pepper hers in small kisses. “Thank you, _mon ange_ ,” he answers as he hugs her, sitting up.

He jokes around with her for a bit and Patrick even joins in to tickle her quickly, laughing, before he releases and settles back.

“Hey kiddo, how do you feel about cooking your Papa some pancakes for his birthday breakfast?” Patrick asks her and he watches her eyes light up with interest.

“Yes!” Annabelle hops off the bed and begins marching towards the kitchen, reciting the simple ingredients for banana pancakes.

Patrick smiles and turns back to Jonny, who’s sitting quietly on the bed, a relaxed and blissful look on his face. Patrick pecks his lips one more time and then tells him to hurry up and get cleaned up, before heading out in the direction that Annabelle had, his body feeling light and happy.

Patrick’s cooking skills are not the best, but he and Annabelle still manage to come up with a decent stack of pancakes for the three of them to share. They eat and chat happily, Annabelle holding a bunch of the conversation to talk about her dream last night. It’s pretty hilarious and Patrick laughs as she describes some crazy story using her imagination.

Jonny eventually gathers their plates to wash while Patrick steers Annabelle to the living room with all her toys. He plays around as one of her characters until Jonny comes back and places a firm hand on his shoulder, watching him and Annabelle.

They leave Annabelle to do her own thing after a while, not going too far so that they can still keep an ear out for her in another room. Patrick leads Jonny to sit down on his bed, smiling as Jonny locks a hand around Patrick’s wrist, blocking him from walking away.

“What’s up?” Patrick questions the content look on Jonny’s face, the way his eyes look at Patrick delightfully.

“Nothing,” Jonny sighs. “Just happy you’re here and that we’re doing this.” He motions between their two bodies with his hand and then drops it back into his lap.

Patrick grins and can’t resist the way his body seems to move into Jonny to kiss him once again, slowly and passionately. He curls a hand behind Jonny’s neck, pushing the other man harder against his lips and sighs into it. Jonny’s hands come up to fist themselves into Patrick’s t-shirt, his mouth opening to allow Patrick’s tongue to enter and brush against his own.

Patrick uses his strength to straddle Jonny’s lap and push his body back against the bed, never once breaking apart their lips. He lets Jonny explore his mouth and grab at his curls as he works on fitting his hands onto Jonny’s waist. Patrick is painfully aware of Annabelle’s presence in the room down the hall so he forces himself not to lift Jonny’s shirt over his head, no matter how much he wants to.

Jonny must notice as well because he lifts them back up into their sitting positions after only a few seconds, and pulls back enough that their foreheads can still be touching.

He’s breathing hard against Patrick’s face and Patrick needs a second to come back to reality after that. His lips feel slightly sore from the force of Jonny on them and he can’t ignore the tight feeling in his chest as he stares into his dark, hard set eyes.

“God, I love you.”

Patrick is almost sure he didn’t mean to say it at that moment but now that it’s out, he doesn’t really care. It’s worth the way Jonny’s breath stills for a second and he breathes in soundly. Patrick’s hands are still brushing Jonny’s hips and he looks down instead of at the eyes that he’s come to love.

“Pat–I,” Jonny starts but can’t get another word out because he’s lifting Patrick’s head and starting to move forward to crash his lips to Patrick’s again.

Patrick lets out a small, shocked moan at the kiss but again not complaining as he closes his eyes.

He does pull away after a beat though to breathe out, “I didn’t mean to say it like that you know. Just sometimes you do this thing and–God.” Patrick stops. “It’s this feeling in my chest and like. What the fuck is that?”

Jonny laughs, tilting his head back a little. “If it makes you feel any better, me too.” He holds one of Patrick’s hands in his, brushing his thumb over the back of it.

Patrick smirks. “You too what?”

Jonny rolls his eyes. “You give me that feeling in my chest too.” He looks down briefly and then up to Patrick’s gaze. “I love you too.”

Patrick resists the _hell yeah_ that he wants to shout and settles for the more mature decision of making out with Jonny again because he can’t seem to think of anything else he would rather do.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://cmonpeeksy.tumblr.com) or at @cmonpeeksy on twitter


End file.
